I Can't Forget You
by luv2shine14
Summary: Troy Bolton is the bad boy of East High but Gabriella Montez, queen bee of her last school, comes along and steals his thunder. These two don't take a liking to each other at first; but will these two ever find a way past their differences? You may think this is like your normal cliché story where the two meet and instantaneously fall in love. Oh, no! It's a fight to the end!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first story so I'm really hoping you like it! I'm new to the FanFiction thing but I have a passion to write! So here goes nothing...**

**Disclaimer~ I don't own High School Musical!**

**Gabriella's POV**

My eyes flipped open at the sound of my blaring alarm clock around 5:30 am. And then...it hit me. Oh gosh! Here we go again! I'm starting a new school today and trust me; I sure don't want to! At my last school, West High, I was THE prima donna except the whole conceited and opera singer part. So basically, I was the most popular and I was always in-demand. I expect to keep my role as I transfer to my new school in Albuquerque, East High, but I understand it's a whole other playing field. I'm not trying to sound cocky it's just my personality. I'm outgoing and to be honest, quite blunt. I mean I'll blatantly tell you what I think about you and your attitude but I won't a complete bit-...well you see where I'm coming from!

I finally lugged myself out of bed at around 6 am. I have absolute no idea why on God's green earth I set my alarm clock so early! It takes me literally twenty minutes to get ready in the morning and be out the door. I know you must be thinking, "How in the world does a 16-year-old girl get ready in twenty minutes?! That's crazy!" And yes, I kind of agree. I'm not super conscious about my clothes though. Yes, I have nice things but I set out my clothes the night before so they're ready for the next morning. Plus, I don't waste 45 minutes trying to straighten my extremely curly hair! Getting extra sleep is way more important to me because my hair is going to be all curly again within a matter or two or three hours; so what's the point!

I grabbed my clothes and quickly threw them on. I brushed my teeth, did my makeup, and tried to tame my mane of craziness; also known as my hair. I grabbed my new backpack and headed downstairs to the sight of my mother cooking breakfast, which is something I haven't seen in years. She works from home so she usually doesn't even wake up until around 10. So I had absolutely no clue why she was up this early.

"Hi, Mom. Why are you up so early?" I asked as I walked over to the kitchen wall to unplug my phone.

"Oh! I just wanted to make sure I saw you before you left for your first day! And I was bored so I thought I might as well make breakfast!" said my mother enthusiastically.

"Um...ok." I stated as I slipped my phone in my back pocket and took a seat at the counter. "So are you going to start waking up this early like, every morning?"

"Eh...I don't think so. I think this was just a one time thing. I don't have enough energy to be waking up like this every morning. I hope you don't mind." She said while flopping two pancakes on my plate.

"Oh it's no problem! Hey these pancakes are really good, by the way!" I said after taking a couple bites of my pancakes. "Well I need to go. I'll see you this afternoon ok!" I said while getting up and picking up my bag and car keys.

"Ok hun! See you then." She said while blowing me a kiss as I hopped into my silver Hyundai Elantra. I just giggled at her and pulled out of the driveway. East High was a good ten minutes away; unlike my other school that was literally across the street. I pulled up at my new school wondering what my future there might hold. I grabbed my things and made my way inside to the school's front office.

"Welcome to East High. Home of the wildcats! I'm Ms. Sawyer. How may I help you?" said a blonde woman with lots of enthusiasm.

"Hi! My name is Gabriella Montez. I just transferred here and it's my first day. I was told to come to the front office to pick up my schedule?" I said with a tiny smile. "Oh yes! Gabriella! You've been the talk of our school recently! Your grades are absolutely fantastic! You'll be an amazing asset to our school population! Here's your schedule and if you need anything, feel free to come by the front office or the counseling center down the hall at anytime! You've only missed about a week of school so you shouldn't be too far behind! Have a great day!" She said while handing my schedule and locker number. I'm surprised at her reaction to when she heard my name. Really, the talk of the school? I mean I guess I make good grades but that doesn't mean I'm smart. Just because I make 98's and higher in all of my AP classes doesn't mean I'm an "amazing asset." I guess I just understand things quicker and easier. I let the subject go as I made my way to my home room, Ms. Darbus' class. I walked in and everyone gasped, both guys and girls. I ignored their reaction because I'm used to getting it everywhere I go. Usually guys are doodling over me and girls are jealous of me, no big deal. I'm trying to sound like a stuck-up snob, but when it happens literally all the time; you start to just not really care anymore.

I took my seat in the back of the room and an older woman made a dramatic entrance into our classroom. I'm guessing this is Ms. Darbus, she is a drama teacher after all.

"Welcome juniors of our beloved East High!" Ms. Darbus stated with dramatic pauses and elongations between everything. Oh god. I hope she doesn't say everything like this. There's no way anyone could be THAT dramatic. She started moving her arms in these crazy and frantic circulations and took an overly dramatic bow. Well I stand corrected, maybe someone can be THAT dramatic!

"Now students of my home room..." Ms. Darbus started to talk but I soon zoned out. This woman could not be anymore boring! I perked up once I heard the bell. I grabbed my nits and was ready to head out of the classroom but I ran into someone. A kind of cute someone. He turned around and had a grin on his face. I soon became mesmerized in his eyes then saw his muscles. My god he was h-o-t hot! I finally got it together and was able to speak.

"Hi. My name is Gabriella." I said with a flirtatious smile.

"Hey Gabriella. So I hear you're the new girl?" He said winking at me. "My name is..." I was so fascinated at his muscles that I missed his name! Shoot! Pay more attention girl! So I just gave him a quick smile. "What class do you have next?" The mysteriously, gorgeous boy asked as he saw my schedule in my hand.

"Oh. I have...AP World History. What about you?" I asked him in return.

"I have the same class. We can walk there together." He said with a small grin. I nodded in agreement and we walked right down the hallway to Ms. Harper's class. As we walked past people in the hallway, I received the same reaction as I did earlier but it was almost opposite. They guys seemed jealous that I was walking with whoever this guy was and he girls seemed to be swooning over him. Boy, do I really need to find out his name! I'm pretty sure, if he's as popular as he seems, I'll find out in History. I can't wait until we get into this class!

**So I'm hoping you guys like this story! Please constructively criticize my writing and tell me how I can make it better! Don't forget to review your opinion on whether or not I should keep on going! I'll probably update once or twice a week it just depends! See ya guys next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks guys for reading my story and loving it! I'm ecstatic that you guys reviewed even though I only received a few! I'd love to reach 7-10 reviews by the end of this one! I'm here with a much longer chapter that I think you guys will like a lot more so...enjoy!**

**Gabriella's POV~**

We made our way into history class and I heard random statements, such as,

"Hey, who's the new girl?"

"Look who he's snagged now!"

"Get 'em Chad!"

So I'm guessing his name is Chad. He must be a pretty big deal at East High. I mean literally every girl swoons over him.

"Yeah, I guess most girls do swoon over me." He said with a smirk. I grinned back slightly. Gosh, Gabriella! Learn how to keep your thoughts to yourself!

""No, it's ok. I think it's kind of cute." Chad said with that same smirk and we took our seats beside each other. Wow. I shyly grinned while tucking my hair behind my ear. Dang! Since when have I become so insecure! I'm not this shy kind of girl! I'm Gabriella Montez, queen everywhere she goes! I said to myself with a confident grin. Then our teacher, Ms. Harper, made her way into the classroom.

"Hey guys! Obviously, I'm your teacher like Ms. Harper! I'm so excited to like be like your teacher like this year! I like love like sophomores!" Our teacher way too enthusiastically. She seemed as if she was around 24 with blonde hair and tons of makeup on, plus she had on gold pants and a black crop top that said in gold, "LOVE PINK." She continued to talk in her extremely annoying voice as Chad and I exchanged irritated looks. After about five minutes of our teachers continuous talking; a cute brown-haired guy who looked extremely hot in a muscle t-shirt and dark wash jeans. Boy, are there some cute guys here at East High!

"You're late, Mr. Bolton! That's ok though because you're a hot basketball player!" She said with a giggle as "Mr. Bolton" winked at her. I honestly don't think teachers were supposed to say their students were hot but I couldn't disagree with her. Mr. Bolton made his way over near me and I was about to flip out.

"Hey Chad! Give ya boy, Troy, some dap bruh!" Mr. Bolton apparently Troy said while slapping hands with Chad. "And who are you lil mama!" He said addressing me with a wink. Oh god, not another one of these. I hated guys like this. All they cared about was sports and girls. Nothing else!

"First off, I'm not your "lil mama" and second, I have a name!" I said with a spicy attitude.

"Ooh, you're a feisty one!" He replied.

"And don't you forget it. I don't have time for guys like you so I think it's best for you to keep on walking and find some other girl to toy with!"

"You mean to tell you don't want any of this." He said while gesturing to his body.

"No why would I ever want any of that?" I retaliated while moving my finger in his direction up and down.

"Maybe because I'm absolutely sexy and the guy wanted by every girl here at East High."

"Ooh! Dramaaaa!" Ms. Harper exclaimed while pulling a bag of popcorn out of her purse. God, she sure is weird!

"Well, news flash! You aren't wanted by every girl at East High because I sure don't want you! You have no substance! All you've got going for you is your looks and apparently basketball!" I practically yelled in his face.

"So you think I'm hot?" He said with a mischievous smirk.

"Did I ever say that?! No I didn't so stop dreaming and take your head out of the clouds for a minute!" That finally shut him up and he took his seat behind Chad. I still felt like it wasn't finished though.

During independent work time, Chad tapped me on my shoulder and quickly mouthed, "What was that all about?" and I simply shrugged my shoulders in return. I didn't know what it was about. I was dealing with another jerk who thought they could hit on me for absolutely no reason other than my looks and it simply was irritating.

At the end of class, I was the last one out of class because Chad had been called to the basketball coach's office. But then I was snagged into an empty corridor by strong muscular arms. I finally saw who it was and I sure was ecstatic when I saw their face. Note the sarcasm in my voice.

"Well look who the cat brought in." I said glaring at the person obviously angry with me.

"Haha very funny, new kid." He replied.

"Listen! My name is Gabriella Montez and you better get that straight. Look I really don't have time for this. I have to get to class what do you want." I said while rolling my eyes.

"You know those things you said about me were very hurtful towards my reputation. I'm going to get made fun of the rest of today because I was showed up by a girl!" He exclaimed.

"Awh! I'm sorry! Do you want some cheese for that whine?" I said with an abundance of sarcasm.

"Not funny. I'm serious though. Try to stay out my way and watch what you say next time."

"Ok let's make a deal. I'll start to "stay out of your way" and watch what I say, as soon as you stop being a jerk and actually treat girls like people not your little play toys. Oh yeah. That'll probably never happen so I guess our deal is off!" I said with even more sarcasm before.

"Look. I don't want any trouble but I'll do what I need to do to deal with you." He said while grabbing my arm.

I ripped away from his grip and retaliated, "Oh what are you going to do! Go cry to your teammates and say, "Guys! This girl is hurting my feelings! Can you call my mommy!"" I said with an evil grin. He just looked at me and I could feel sexual tension between us. What the heck I hate this guy! Why am I feeling like this!

"You know what I'll let it slide this time but next time don't be so sure! My rep has to stay in tact!" He said while stomping his foot.

"You are such a big baby." I said while rolling my eyes and starting towards my next class.

"No I'm not!" He whined.

"Whatever you say." I replied while making it completely out of the corridor. He's such a jerk but I don't know why I'm so oddly attracted to him!

It was now lunchtime and I was looking for somewhere to sit. I saw a dark-skinned girl with straight hair who I think had History and English with me. She seemed pretty nice so I made my way over to her table.

"Hi. My name is Gabriella. Do you mind if I sit with you guys?" I asked politely.

"Sure! My name's Taylor!" The dark-skinned girl said while gesturing for me to sit beside her. "Wait you're the girl who stood up to Troy!" She exclaimed as I took my seat.

"Yep! That's me!" I said with hilarity.

"Do you know how big of a deal it is that you stood up to Troy?!" Taylor practically yelled, in a friendly way, in my direction.

"No. I honestly don't." I shrugged and everyone gasped.

"Really! He's like the popular guy of East High; him and his basketball guys practically rule the social plane of our school! I mean he's dating Sharpay Evans and he's actually pretty attractive to be honest! No one is confident enough to stand up to him or Chad, his best friend. Maybe some of the other guys on the team like Zeke or Jason but not Troy or Chad. If you want to live a drama-free life here at East High, stay out of his and Chad's way. That's why I was so surprised you walked in with him at the beginning of class." Taylor explained almost seeming disgusted with her last statement. I wonder what that's all about.

"Ok then. First, there is no reason to be afraid of speaking up and putting him in his place. He's just another with a stick shoved up his butt. Second, who is Sharpay Evans and is she like prima donna popular too? Third, I want to live a drama-free life but I'm not going to compromise to their rules just for that. That's definitely not how I roll. And fourth, what's the big deal with you and Chad? He's super sweet and pretty cute too." I stated with a wink.

"Sharpay Evans is the prima donna of our school. She's head of the drama club and rich out of the freaking wazoo! Her parents own Lava Springs Country Club and they let her and her brother, Ryan, have everything they want. She's a complete snot-nosed slut in my opinion but that's just me. She's a queen b- if you get where I'm coming from. Yeah, but with the Chad thing we just don't get along. That's all." She said trying to avoid the subject. I feel like there's way more to it than that but I'm not going to nag her about it. I'll let her tell me when she feels it's right. We continued to eat and the bell rang time to head to class. I was walking down the hallway and I ran into Chad.

"Oh hey Gabriella. Where are you headed?" He said while helping me pick up the two books I dropped.

"Thanks. I have science next. You?" I replied with a grin.

"Anything for such a beautiful girl like you. I have English but English and Science are housed in the same area. I walk there with you." He replied with an adorable smile and I smiled back. He's such a sweet guy. Why in the world could Taylor hate him so much? We continued to talk as we walked down the hallway and he even gave me a cute nickname, Gabs. We finally reached my Science class and before I could go inside he stopped me.

"Hey Gabs. Meet me out on the courtyard during free period." He said with a cute grin.

"Sure. It's right above the Math Hall right?" I said with a grin.

"It most definitely is. See you then milady." He said jokingly.

"See ya!" I waved right before I made my way into my classroom. I say down at an empty table and put my bag down beside me. Then guess who sauntered in. Yep, you guessed it. It was the one and only Troy Bolton. And guess where his seat was; right beside me.

"Oh look! It's Gabriella!" He said with an excitingly evil smirk.

"Oh look! It's Troy!" I said with the same enthusiasm but with sarcasm dripping from my every word.

"I hope I won't be a bother sitting beside you. I know we had such an amazing conversation earlier."

"I don't mind at all." I said while rolling my eyes and fighting the serious sexual tension.

"Hey Tr-oyy-aa!" said an excruciatingly high-pitched voice with way too much excitement. I mean Troy has one syllable not fifteen! This must be Sharpay. God, she is such a priss. I mean she has on all pink and way too much glitter!

"Hey sexy." He said in return to her before giving her a gross, sloppy kiss. Ew, that was he grossest thing I've ever seen but I can't understand why that stung so bad.

"That's enough you too." said an older man's voice. Oh, that must be our teacher, Mr. Roberts. At least he didn't tolerate making out in class although he was an old man with a stick. This is going to be a long class. I have an old teacher who's probably near crippled and I have to sit beside the biggest douche on the face of the planet.

During class, Troy kept tapping my shoulder constantly and making gross, sexual comments in my ear and I finally reached my breaking point and slapped him as hard as I could! Thank god our teacher didn't noticed that half of Troy's face was red and was staring to turn black and blue from being bruised. I started to feel bad at first but then I realized he deserved it. But when he raised his hand I knew I was going to be in trouble.

"Mr. Roberts!" He exclaimed.

"Yes, Troy." He said turning away from the whiteboard.

"Um, I hit my head on the corner of desk and bruised it. May I go to the nurse?" He asked while looking over at me. He literally didn't get me in trouble. He lied for me, but why? I was puzzled for the rest of class but was awakened from my thoughts by the bell. I was still perplexed with troy's actions but then I remembered it was free period and I was supposed to meet Chad on the courtyard. I made my way to the math hall and climbed the stairs and saw Chad waiting here for me. He was so cute.

"Gabs! You made it!" He said with his arms out. I hugged him but it felt so weird, he pulled away and studied my face for a moment. "What's wrong?" He asked looking at me intently.

"Well don't get mad at me but I kind of slapped Troy." I said shyly.

"So, why do you seem so confused?" I was shocked at his reaction.

"Wait you aren't mad?"

"Nope. Sometimes Troy needs to be put in his place and how you stood up to him this morning. He really needed that and I'm sure you slapping him was necessary."

"Oh. Well he was making annoying comments and I kind of slapped him so hard that his face turned all black and blue but when he raised his hand I was positive he was about to get me in trouble. But he actually lied to our teacher and just asked to go to the nurse. I mean I thought he would be really pissed at me but for some reason he didn't show it and it's driving me crazy!"

"Woah, Gabs. Chill, Troy is sometimes like that. He's really hard to read and most of the time his emotions or feelings don't comply with his actions. To be honest, I think the only reason he keeps up his bad boy image is because he feels like he has to so he can keep what he already has. And by that I mean he wants to stay popular by dating Sharpay plus he's the captain of the basketball team so he uses his bad boy image to cover up his mistakes. Don't worry about it though. It was probably him just being all weird." He explained.

"You're right. I shouldn't be worrying about it. Wow, you knew exactly what to say to help me feel better. Thanks, Chad. I don't know why anyone could think you were anything like Troy. I'm not dogging your best friend or anything just...I don't know you just seem different, ya know?"

"I hope that's a good thing?" He said with a laugh.

"Oh yeah it is. It's really sweet." I said with a smile and grinned back. Moments later, we were leaning in and our lips were millimeters apart but I don't know why we were holding back. I was just about to lean when, RINGGG!

"Gabriella!"'I heard yelled from the stairs and it startled the both of us. I wonder who that was. We both jumped apart and I started to head towards whoever called my name but Chad called after me.

"Wait, Gabs!" He said as I turned around. "Meet me here again tomorrow." I grinned and nodded my head and his smile grew wider. Man, I wish whoever called my name would've waited just a few minutes later!

**So I'm hoping you guys really liked this chapter! And tell me in a review or PM whether I should throw in Chad or Troy's POV! If this story needs some help or if you guys have suggestions, please tell me! I can take criticism! I really honestly don't take stuff to heart! So yeah! I hope to be back by Friday or Saturday! Maybe before, but we'll see! It all depends on whether you guys helps me with suggestions or not! Well see you guys next time! **


End file.
